The Chinese utility model CN 201741296 U discloses a network-based training interaction system for microscopes in which various student microscopes having a Wi-Fi function can be connected to a wireless mesh network. The trainer system likewise encompasses a microscope that is connected to the mesh network. The microscopes are digital microscopes having digital cameras for image acquisition.
WO 2011/150444 A1 relates to a mobile telephone having a camera having an image sensor and optical system, and having a display, a microscope lens being introduced into the optical path in order to reduce the depth dimension of the optical system in the mobile telephone.
Bodelin Technologies markets, under the trade name “PROSCOPE MOBILE,” a handheld microscope that can be connected via Wi-Fi, for example, to an iPad, iPhone, or iPod Touch so that microscope images can be displayed on the user devices just recited. The microscope image can be displayed simultaneously on multiple Apple devices.
A similar product is marketed by the Japanese company Scalar Corporation under the trade name “AirMicro.” A corresponding app on the Apple device creates the connection to the handheld microscope. Live images can be displayed; individual images can be saved. The optical system of this handheld device is protected by U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,489.
With the handheld microscopes recited, image display occurs via the aforesaid Apple devices but the handheld microscope is controlled only via corresponding buttons or operating panels on the microscope.
DE 10 2010 003 339 B4 relates to a sterile operating unit having a sensor screen, for a medical device such as a surgical microscope. The operating unit encompasses a touchscreen having a touchscreen surface for the presentation of image material, the touchscreen being operable in noncontact fashion and being embodied to receive a sterile transparent operating surface in front of the touchscreen surface. The sensor screen according to the patent is consequently a touchscreen operable in noncontact fashion, the sensor screen surface being equipped, for example, with a transparent sterile or sterilizable operating surface (panel made of glass or plastic). The sensor screen surface contains regions that are provided for controlling functions of the microscope device, for example X, Y, or Z displacements, zoom adjustments, focusing, etc., and also for fading additional information in and out, controlling apertures as well as brightness and contrast, etc.
DE 10 2010 043 919 A1 discloses a portable microscope having an integrated operating unit for selecting or adjusting at least one electrically controllable microscope function. The operating unit has for this purpose at least one touch sensor for sensing inputted user instructions, the touch sensor being arranged on the portable microscope in such a way that the user can both hold and operate the microscope with one hand. All microscope functions, such as alignment, zooming, focusing, or triggering image acquisition, can thus be activated without shifting the hand or using the other hand, and without mechanical operation of, for example, pressure-sensitive operating elements, and thus without vibration and blurring. User inputs on the touch sensor encompass tapping or drawing or swiping motions of a finger.
DE 2010 043 917 A1 discloses an operating unit for a microscope for selecting and/or adjusting at least one electrically controllable function of the microscope, the operating unit comprising at least one touch sensor for sensing input instructions and being embodied to be carryable with one hand, the touch sensor being arranged so that the operating unit can be held and simultaneously operated by a user using only one hand.
DE 10 2011 082 786.2 with the filing date of Sep. 14, 2011, of Leica Microsystems (Switzerland) AG, entitled “Microscope device having a gooseneck operating unit,” discloses an operating unit for a microscope, the operating unit being carried by a flexible gooseneck mount and comprising, for example, a touchpad or touchscreen. By means of the flexible gooseneck, the position of the operating unit can be very easily adapted by the operator to a position suitable for him, in particular suitable for a right- or left-hander. To allow a small and lightweight embodiment of the operating unit, the operating elements of the operating unit can be separate from the control electronics. The connection between the operating unit and the control electronics can also be embodied wirelessly.
DE 10 2010 063 392 A1 discloses a microscope having a sensor screen, the microscope comprising an image acquisition device set up for optical and digital sensing of an object to generate an object image, as well as a sensor screen embodied to display the object image in a display region and to sense inputs in that display region. Based on the inputs of a user sensed in said display region of the sensor screen, microscope functions can be activated, i.e. settings of motorized and/or electrically controllable microscope components can be modified. This makes it possible to effect inputs on the display region of the sensor screen within the displayed object image. Depending on the type of user input, the settings of said microscope components can be modified. These include, for example, the image acquisition sensor, an image processing device, an objective turret, a motorized zoom adjuster, a focusing drive, and/or a microscope stage. The type of user input and the mode of the display region determine the microscope component to be controlled and the magnitude of the change in setting. A specific control instruction, such as a translation, zoom, rotation, or focusing instruction, can be detected from the type of input. Corresponding control instructions for the microscope components are derived therefrom. These control instructions then result in a corresponding adjustment of the microscope component, for example in a translation of the microscope stage, zooming of the motorized zoom adjuster, a microscope stage rotation, or focusing by means of the focusing drive. The input instruction types encompass inputs using one or several of the user's fingers on the display region of the sensor screen; the surface can be contacted, or the finger or fingers can be positioned or moved in the vicinity of the surface.
Existing art with regard to radio-based systems:
In existing technologies, mobile user devices that are connected to specific providers, with emphasis usually on human communication and interaction, are used.
Wireless data output devices are, for example:                telephones, for example the iPhone;        viewers and working systems, for example the iPad, tablet PCs;        wireless printers.        
Wireless data input devices are, for example:                a wireless keyboard;        a wireless mouse;        an iPad, iPhone, or other mobile user device.        
Data providers are used, for example,                to retrieve data from a server;        to store data on a server;        to mutually exchange data;        to mutually synchronize data.        
Software development kits are required, for example, in order to                write “apps”;        write software applications or drivers;        integrate new functions.        
The existing art with regard to microscopes does not at present emphasize people.
Operating elements in microscopes are rigidly and inflexibly installed; very few adaptation possibilities without considerable effort and cost; no capability with regard to data protection; difficult to operate in a dark laboratory; no user- and application-dependent process switchover; no automatic user detection; no facility capability; no built-in intelligence (“smart concepts”), etc.
The inventor has identified the following disadvantages of microscopes currently on the market:
Present-day restrictions on microscopes and Context delivery systemsMicroscope many internal components that, as manufactured, canitself essentially communicate with one another only internally;the manufacturer must write all of the control software inorder to allow a microscope to be controlled;no provision is made for input of data via an already existing standardized interface (Bluetooth, WLAN, UMTS, LTE, etc.);no provision is made for output of data via an alreadyexisting standardized interface (Bluetooth, WLAN, UMTS, LTE, etc.);a user cannot be automatically wirelessly logged into amicroscope for operating purposes;there is no logging of user identification data (when did aparticular user use the microscope?);central management of a fleet of microscopes (e.g. in ascreening facility), with automatic user login and usermanagement, is possible only with difficulty;it is not possible to grant to specific users only specificrights to operate specific microscope properties;easy “portability” of the data generated is not possible, but instead usually requires at least one connected PC;successful microscope setting data cannot be exchangedbetween users;no disabled-accessible design;no illuminated operating elements (a disadvantage in darklaboratories);no color displays with adaptation to accommodationcapabilities of the human eye (very bright displaybackground).User microscope is not easy to operate;data exchange is not easy;no automatic login with process switchover;no operating environment or operating concept familiar to the user, e.g. via a reusable application on his iPad;no easy way to exchange data and control protocols withcolleagues;no uniform operating concept that correlates with previously known methods and user devices;no security for confidential data;no easy operation of standard situations in microscopy;no easy adaptation of the operating concept for disabledusers;no easy adaptation of the operating concept when process switchover occurs.Manu-no capability for ad hoc integration of new functions intofacturerthe microscope-side display;no universal operating concept (microscopes often differ in terms of operating philosophy);small adaptations require a great deal of time and therefore cost;no standalone systems (a PC is usually required);only limited facility capability;disregard for human sensory perceptions (light/darkadaptation times, clearly coded illuminated operatingelements, support for sense of touch, e.g. feeling theswitching point when pushing a button.Facility difficult to manage multiple systems;manager no uniformly defined concept;numerous individual solutions on the market;difficulty in granting permissions;“rent-a-microscope” difficult to manage;simultaneous control of multiple microscopes is notpossible (high content screening using multiple microscopes in order to increase throughput)
The technologies known to the inventor moreover have disadvantages with regard to the management and generation of standardized metadata protocols, and thus also for quality assurance of the data generated.                In data acquisition, the relevant microscope data are not written to a server or into a database as soon as a microscope is without a PC. Even with a PC, only insufficient data are generated;        central management and acquisition of quality features is not possible;        completed experiments cannot be documented for quality assurance purposes, in particular by recording log files indicating which microscope components were used, and specifically in what way, for the experiment.        
Because of the limitations indicated, present-day microscopes cannot be seamlessly integrated into existing laboratory environments, nor does a capability exist for universal utilization of microscopes without a PC with regard to acquisition of the data generated with the microscope.